The Day that Forks stood Still
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have come to worn the Cullens and a pregannt Bella about somehting terrible which is ehadign there way. Howvere one of them may not survive...


The doctor flung open the doors of the Tardis, striding out into the thick forest. Rose followed behind him closely, taking in her surroundings with wide eyes and an open mouth, as she did wherever they visited.

"Rose." The doctor said, opening his arms and gesturing around them

"welcome to Forks, Washington, the year 2123."

Bella POV

I ask myself on a daily basis why I put up with Emmet, why he just doesn't go with Rose to some remote location, where they can do whatever they want.

Shudder.

Where they can do whatever they want without irritating me and my family. Most of all Edward, my husband, who was literally about to kill Emmet if he didn't shut up about this big blue box he saw appear on the woods while he and Jasper were hunting.

"It's true!" He yelled from here he was stood in the middle of the living room, his hand out, trying to accentuate the point of his yelling.

Me and Edward were sat together on the sofa, me practically in his lap. He was playing with my hair, which was becoming both distracting and suggestive.

Just the way he wanted it no doubt.

Rosalie, Emmet's wife was sat in an armchair sitting sideways with her legs over the opposite arm to the one her back was resting on.

Alice and Jasper were sat in the other armchair, her in his lap; he was fiddling with her fingers. She rolled her eyes at me and Esme, our 'mother' sighed from where she stood, drying her hands on a tea towel.

Our daughter sat at Edward's feet reading a magazine. She looked the same age as us, but she was still our little girl.

"Emmet the fact that you have been sad enough to calculate a mental image of the box, posing it as a memory is just awful." Edward sighed. He can read minds, as well as being fabulous and sexy, but best of all, being mine.

Carlisle was at work, he worked as a Doctor, we had been in forks just over a year now, all attending high school. We didn't age, and would have to move in about four years, again.

Oh well, as a vampire it was something you got used to.

"It _is_ a memory!" Emmet yelled. He looked like a small child being deprived of something he really wanted. Which when you got to know Emmet, made you realise just how much he indeed _was_ like a small child. Despite their size's being at total different ends of the spectrum. The brain development was , sometimes uncanny.

I dropped my hand from stroking Edwards face to touch my slightly rounded stomach. Yes, I was pregnant.

A pregnant vampire.

Vampires should not be able to have children, but I was carrying mine and Edward's. Everyone was happy but worried, no one had ever heard of anything like this before, and with the werewolves across the reservation starting to act up again.

Edward was barely leaving me alone, which was why he had not been on the hunt this morning to witness the 'appearing box.'

"You okay love?" Edward whispered and kissed my cheek as I listened intently to our baby's heartbeat. Vampire hearing is such a godsend.

I nodded and looked into his golden eyes, his brows knitted together in worry.

"Fine dear, just bored of this story." I answered truthfully.

He laughed quietly and Emmet growled. Edward growled back, no one dared do anything like that without getting a reaction from Edward. In Edward's eyes I was extremely delicate, that I wasn't capable of ripping Emmet's head off if he provoked me. I was as strong as my husband after all.

"Look why don't we just go to the spot where the, 'box' is." My daughter said, her hair, identical in colour to Edwards hanging round her shoulders. She made bunny ears with her fingers as she exaggerated the name of the object Emmet described.

"Fine!" He declared and stalked off towards the front door, opening it with a loud smack.

He turned back to us and pointed ominously, "But you'll see and I will want a written apology from all of you."

He laughed an 'evil' laugh and charged out into the woods. Everyone followed, some slower than others. That being me and Edward as he lifted me to stand in front of him, just as the others walked out of the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands stroked my stomach. I smiled and he kissed me gently.

He pulled away and touched my forehead to his.

"You're really feeling okay?" He asked. I sighed, knowing how he fretted about me.

"Absolutely." I whispered and touched my lips to his again.

"Come on guy's!" Emmet yelled from outside. I sighed and Edward took my hand, leading me outside. I leant into his side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, as he kissed the top of my head.

We followed the others deeper into the forest, stopping a few feet behind the bushes as the sound of voices became more apparent. Edward and the others froze and straightened. He pushed me instinctively further behind him. I scowled. I was three months pregnant, not mentally ill. And I was certainly not the weak little human I was over a century ago.

I listened as a man appeared to be lecturing a girl on the importance of safety. I glanced at Edward, who met my gaze before looking ahead again.

I suppressed a smile, if we ever actually got to know this couple, talked to them. I had a feeling Edward would get along well with him.

After all, my safety was of, 'the upmost importance...'

"Rose you're safety if of the up-most importance to me." The man said and Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as a wide grin flashed across my face.

"Look who knows what kind of creatures are around here." He continued.

I looked through the leaves as Edward and the others did, to see a girl in a jean jacket sat on a rock, watching as the man in a long brown coat paced, deep in thought.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes because Washington is famous for werewolves etc."

Edward stiffened, I rubbed his arm but he didn't relax.

"Rose as your own personal expert on all things human, and not human, let me explain. You are interested in creatures yes? Creatures you only read about in books." He pressed. The girl nodded, Edward pushed me further behind him, as Jasper and Emmet did with their wives. Renesmee came to stand next to me, looking anxiously at her father.

"There is a coven of vampires in this area and I think it would be nice for you to meet them." He said.

Edward gasped and walked through the bush, Emmet and Jasper close behind. I expected them to tear the man and woman to shreds, but they didn't. Instead the stood in a lose arrow shape, just looking at him. A wide grin spread across the man's face and suddenly my brothers and husband burst out laughing.

What the hell?  
"Nice to see you to, could you not have rolled out the welcome carpet a bit sooner though, I think you gave Rose a heart attack." He laughed and I looked quickly at the girl, she was sat open mouth looking intently at... Edward.

I suppressed a growl. Edward glanced back at me and held out his hand. I walked through the bush and took it, he kissed my knuckles and whispered in my ear, so that neither the man or woman had any chance of hearing.

"At least you don't have to listen to her thoughts."

I smiled and he pulled me into his side. Rosalie, Renesmee and Alice all joined us then. The girl, Rose, god that was going to get confusing, joined the man and rook us all in. Her eyes lingering on me and Edward the longest.

"Are you not going to introduce us then Edward?" He asked. Edward laughed lightly and pulled me tighter to him.

"This is my wife Bella, and our daughter Renesmee." He said. The man nodded and extended a hand towards me.

"I'm the doctor, and this is Rose, I didn't think vampires could get pregnant?" He added. Edward shook his head.

"Bella had Renesmee when she was human but now..." He shrugged. The girl blinked spastically, I laughed and she smiled hesitantly.

The Doctor turned back to her as if just remembering she was there, eh then began to gesture to each of us in turn as if we were collectable figures in a gift shop.

"Rose meet Bella, mental shield. Edward, mind reader. Renesmee, thought projection, Emmet, super strength. Jasper, mood control. Alice, future reader and Rosalie, exceptionally beautiful." He finished and let out a long breath.

Emmet whooped when his name was said and Edward gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze as the girls heart started t beat more regularly again.

"Let's go back to the house and you can tell me all about how you to know each other, darling." I said, starting to hiss towards the end. Edward sighed and took my hand. I pulled it away and walked off towards the house.

I was sat on the sofa when the others arrived back. I patted the space next to me and the girl sat down. Looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm Bella." I said ignoring the other's discussion about something I couldn't care less in.

"Rose." She said and glanced at the doctor, who was talking intently to Edward. I frowned and she looked at me like she was scared. I laughed quietly.

"I won't hurt you." I whispered. She smiled and her eyes fell to my swollen stomach, but then shot away again like she was afraid of upsetting me.

"It's okay." I laughed.

"So, you're a vampire." She said, I laughed and she chuckled.

"You want to go for a walk, I promise you won't get hurt." I promised. She smiled and we both stood up.

"uh, where are you going?" my daughter whispered, glancing as I did at my husband.

"just let me go, keep him distracted until I can get out into the forest." I hissed back.

"Mum, he'll do his nut when he finds you've gone off..."

"Please Ness." I interrupted. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you sweet heart." I whispered and hugged her fleetingly.

I took the girls hand carefully and pulled her out of the door.

"So, you and Edward are, married huh?" She asked, I smiled.

"Yeh, we're not eighteen though, we just look like that, we don't age." I shrugged.

"Right." She said, her expression similar to that I thought I had when Edward first told me the same news.

"So you're human." I observed back. She laughed and kicked a rock.

"Yeh, the year 2005." She said.

"Ah, I remember it, when me and Edward met." I laughed, she looked at me and smiled.

"So, the doctor is, what your boyfriend." I asked.

"Sort of, I guess, he's an alien, nine hundred years old." She laughed. I smiled.

"well it looks like we both have pretty weird relationships." I chuckled. She smiled and I felt the baby move inside me, my hand flew to my stomach and I gasped. She looked at me anxiously. I smiled and patted my abdomen fondly.

"I suspect your hungry, we should be getting back, Edward will be worried." I muttered at the end. She smiled and we walked back towards the house. Edward was stood on the steps, his face looking thunderous.

Rose looked scared and dropped to walk behind me.

I frowned at Edward and walked past him into the house. He continued to look forwards, our eyes not acknowledging each other.

My daughter looked at me as I walked and sat down on the sofa, Rose went to stand next to the doctor. Edward came in and stood behind me; I sighed and smiled at the man.

"well it was nice seeing you all, maybe we'll stop by later." The doctor said. He waved fleetingly and pulled Rose out of the house. She smiled at me as she left and as the door shut, everyone turned to glance at Edward.

Everyone except me.

"Umm, we'll leave you guys to talk." My daughter whispered.

After everyone had left, I heard Edward growl from behind me, I spun, glaring at him.

"Edward Cullen, what exactly is your problem today." I hissed. He frowned.

"Bella, what exactly makes you think I have a problem?" he hissed back.

I growled, "I understand you feel protective of me, even if I don't like it."

"Damn right I feel protective of you." He snapped.

I glared at him.

"Bella you are pregnant, I need you to be safe..." He began.

"And I don't need you lecturing me!" I yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, I know I'm pregnant, I am sort of constantly reminded." I quipped. His eyes narrowed as I pointed at my stomach.

"Bella," He warned.

"Edward please, what is _really_ the matter?" I asked. Every since the Doctor and Rose had arrived he had been acting weird around me, I dreaded to think that there was something between him and her.

No.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"Fine." I snapped and grabbed my jacket, conveniently placed on the sofa arm. I shrugged it on and grabbed the Volvo keys.

I stormed out of the door and into the garage. I heard Edward behind me, I flung open the door and climbed in. I started the engine and he smacked his fist on the paint work.

"Bella you're not driving anywhere." He growled. I stared straight ahead, my eyes blinking through dry tears.

"I'll be back later." I choked out and sped away. I glanced in the mirror to see Edward hit the wall in frustration, his eyes staring after me.

I didn't get far before I pulled over. I leant my forehead against the steering wheel and held my stomach with one hand. I dryly sobbed and hunched further forwards. A flutter swam through my lower abdomen and I sobbed harder.

The baby kicked again and I longed for Edward, but I didn't know what the matter was with him.

But I needed him to hold me, tell me it would be okay, that he... loved me.

The car door opened and I snapped my head around to look.

The Doctor leant against the frame and held his hand out. I smacked it away at human strength and got out, barging past him and stamping along the side of the road.

I pulled my coat tighter around me against the wind. My hair flat against the side of my head as it hang dripping wet.

I sniffed and spun to see the Doctor still stood there, his hands in pockets, about a metre behind me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, indicating to the Volvo. I looked at it, imaging Edward leant against it, his hand out ready to take mine. His eyes knitted together in worry as he took in my ragged appearance.

I shut my eyes and bent my head down.

"Bella, you should go back, Edward will be worried..." he began, but as soon as he said the words I glared at him. He smiled softly.

"Do you even know why your fighting?" He whispered.

I looked at him angrily.

"Edward and I have known each other going on two hundred years, I knew him about fifty years after he was changed." He said.

"And Rose..." I began. He looked at me knowingly, nodding his head, knowing why I was upset.

"This is the first time she has met Edward, and I should know, he has never, ever loved anyone else." He said.

"But you've never met me before." I breathed, my tone almost laughing. I was almost a hundred percent sure he was leading me on.

"Bella I'm a time traveller, I have been to your future." He said. I shook my head and frowned.

"You're winding me up." I said.

"No." He said simply. I shook my head and turned to run home, I didn't want to drive, and the car would still be there when I came to pick it up. I clicked the lock button on the key and began to walk off.

"it's the truth Bella, ask him." He whispered, but I still heard. I spun quickly, to see him nod and turn away. I touched my stomach and felt the baby flutter, before turning and sprinting home.

I was soaked, cold and covered in mud when I arrived back. I walked into the lounge to see Edward sat on the sofa with his back to me, I glanced at the clock. I had been gone longer than I thought.

"Hey." I whispered. He stood up and looked at me evenly as I shut the door behind me. A sob rose in my throat and I hunched forwards, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Edward I'm so sorry." I sobbed dryly; sinking to my knees and nearly falling forwards, a pair of arms caught me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, hey it's okay." He shushed me and pulled me to him; he sat on the floor and lifted me into his lap. He stroked my hair as I tried to calm myself down.

"You're soaking." He scolded, instinctively pulling me tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered. He shushed me again and kissed my cheek.

"You have nothing, to be sorry for, it is I who am sorry, you were right, I should trust you, and not be so over bearing." He whispered. I kissed his neck.

"I love you." I breathed against his chin. He stroked my face.

"Love you to Bella." He said. He lifted me as he stood up, cradling me against him. He began to walk slowly up the stairs and into his darkened bedroom. He turned the lamp on and pulled a towel from the cupboard, before setting me on the floor in front of him.

I pulled off my jacket and clothes, staying in my underwear, Edward crouched down and dried me gently, in small pats, like I was still human.

He smiled as he reached my stomach. I touched his hair as his lips gently touched my rounded bump. The baby kicked and I smiled.

"He knows who you are." I whispered, Edward raised an eyebrow at me as he stood up.

"I just know Edward, but if you like we could ask The Doctor." I said with a smile. He smiled to and kissed my forehead.

"Love you really." I whispered.

"More than anything my love." He replied.

"So, The Doctor told you he can travel in time." He said softly as he lay me in bed and under the covers. As a vampire I did not sleep, but since had become pregnant I had been urged to try and get some.

"Yeh." I breathed.

"You should sleep love." He said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

A loud sound I could not identify reverberated from downstairs and Edward sat bolt upright, flying to the door with me a step behind. We looked down into the living room, the rest of the family crowding behind us. A blue box was in the middle of the living room.

I frowned, a police box?

My history was not fantastic but I couldn't remember them being around even when I was human.

The door flew open Doctor ran out, looking around hurriedly for Edward.

When there eyes met Edward nodded stiffly.

The doctor beamed and jumped slightly before running back in his box.

Edward spun to address the rest of the family.

"We need to leave now, everyone get in that box and don't ask questions because for some time, we are going to have to hide." He said.

Alice froze, "I can't see anything."

Edward nodded, "Sorry Alice but its going to be like that for a while until I can get this sorted." He said, turning to us again.

"Hide... why?" Esme began but Edward interrupted.

"Well more specifically Bella." He muttered and turned to me, hi arm encircling my waist and pulling me into his side.

"The baby." I choked out, he kissed the top of my head.

"The wolves." Emmet spat.

Edward shook his head, "Worse."

"What could be worse?" Rosalie breathed anxiously.

Edward pulled me tighter as did Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle with their wives.

It was only a moment before Edward spoke again.

"The real children of the moon."


End file.
